


First love

by Fabulous_Simply



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Simply/pseuds/Fabulous_Simply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when Remus first saw him, he knew.<br/>(rating may change later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First love

Remus Lupin was nervous. Very nervous.

Surrounding him was the loud chatter of a hundred excited conversations happening all at once, young students bursting with energy talked loudly to their friends about their holidays, and mused what lessons they would have the starting school year. Remus stood in the centre of the crowd, yet away from it all. He was alone,firstly because unlike all the other children whom had arrived with their parents, and secondly because he had no friends.

"There'll be a lot of people there who don't have any friends yet. Don't worry, you'll be fine." His father had reassured him. But his father didn't know anything. His father wasn't a werewolf. To be honest he had been surprised that he'd even been accepted into Hogwarts. Inside his acceptance letter Dumbledore had added a small note saying the "special arrangements" had been made for him. Special arrangements. Remus imagined a cold, dark and damp dungeon room, as far away from the rest of the students as possible. He had spent most of his holidays researching werewolves, not just looking into new potions that were being developed to ease the symptoms of lycanthropy, but also he looked up famous werewolves, knowing that if he could find at least one werewolf that had managed to become celebrated, he would have someone to look up to, some proof that it actually was possible to get through life being the monster that he was. He came up with nothing. The harder he had researched, the more slanderous articles he had found written about werewolves, and that did nothing to make him feel better.

He boarded the train with butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder what the next seven years of his life would be like. He doubted that he would fit in but hoped that he could, at least make just one friend. That wasn't too much to ask in his opinion. Maybe if he didn't tell them, they would be his friend. It would be a hard secret to keep but he was sure that it was better than living his life in complete isolation. He had read about werewolves who had did that and the results were not positive. It wasn't like he had chosen to be this way, to be a monster. All he wanted was a chance to be a regular child, and to do all the things that other kids did without having to be afraid of them doing something that would make them hate him.

The train was very busy. Students went excitedly from compartment to compartment, talking loudly, laughing and having fun. Everyone seemed like they were in a good mood. Yes, they were actually _happy_ about going back to school. People around him were already introducing themselves to each other, or meeting up with old friends. Carrying his heavy, old trunk behind him, he found it hard to make his way trough the cramped train. He looked for the compartment that seemed like it was the most empty. He wasn't counting on being insanely popular, all he wanted was a couple of people who he could talk to. At the very end of the train, he found an empty compartment. He went in and sat down quickly, watching the students as they passed by in front of him, paying almost no attention to the lonely werewolf. He try to make some friends later, he told himself, even though he knew that he was far too shy to start any conversation. And he doubted that anybody would want to come and talk to him. With nothing better to do, he pulled out a book and began to read.

A few minutes later, the compartment door burst open and two boys his age walked through. "I bet you I'll get seeker."One with short black hair and glasses told his friend cockily.

"In first year? I doubt it." The second said. The second was very good-looking, Remus noted. He had long black hair, chiselled features, and grey eyes that were very striking. Remus found it difficult to look away. _Don't stare_ he told himself. _They'll think you're weird if you stare_. He wanted to speak the second boy so badly, but he didn't know why. There was just something about him that drew Remus in. Maybe it was his mischievous grin or his tough-guy leather jacket. Remus wanted to speak to him, but more than that he wanted to be noticed. He wanted to be noticed and he wanted to be like by the boy. Whatever it was that was pulling Remus's mind to him urged him to. He had to make a good impression on him He had to. He watched as the two boys sat down without even noticing him. Remus bit his lip. This could be his chance to make some friends, or at least try to build up the courage to speak to someone. He cleared his throat quietly and put down the book.

"Hi." He said. "My name's Remus." The two boys looked up at him.


End file.
